


Night Of Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saber visits Sakura at her home and they both enjoy their first night together.





	Night Of Lust

Saber was walking around several houses in town, when she noticed something in the window, it was a figure and that figure was laughing and Saber knew exactly who it was. ''_Sakura_...'' she thought to herself, as she licked her lips. Sakura invited her for one night and they were supposed to discuss about that Grail War, that many people were also afraid to spoke about.

But instead of it Saber wanted to show Sakura how much she loved her and how much she needed to feel the warm of her body and her soft...sweet...delicious...lips. Just thinking about that Saber salivated and licked her lips, once more.

She approached Sakura's house and knocked on the door. Sakura opened them and smiled, sweetly at Saber.

''I thought you didn't visit Me Saber, come in.'' Sakura said. Saber closed the door behind her and watched Sakura walking to her bedroom, soon she followed her there.

''Saber, have you locked the door, I don't want anyone to interrupt us.'' she said. Saber just nodded.

Then both girls began to take off their clothes and heading towards the bed. Saber wanted to be on top of Sakura, so she could enjoy that sweet feeling. She pressed her body againts her and bited her neck, softly.

''Saber...'' Sakura moaned, this was like music for Saber's ears, hearing her name, by this girl.

''Sakura...I always wanted to touch you...your neck, your lips and your...ohh...'' Sakura was now sitting with Saber, kissing Saber's neck and lips.

''I want you Saber...take Me...please...'' Sakura said smiling at another girl, with her delicious lips. Saber didn't hesitated and captured Sakura's lips, putting her head on the pillow. Sakura let out a soft moan and when Saber licked her neck with her tongue she let out another soft moan. Sakura closed her eyes and Saber inserted three fingers inside of her.

''Oh...S-Saber...that's it...fuck Me please...fuck Me...my senpai.'' Sakura said happily, wanting more from Saber. Saber then kissed her lips and neck and started pumping her fingers in and out, making Sakura moan for her, for her senpai. Saber just loved her moans, oh how much she loved her moans. Her moaning started to increase and Saber knew that she is close.

''S-S-Saber...oh..ohhh...I-I'm close...I...ahhh.'' Sakura said, while she was moaning into Saber's ear. After few thrusts Sakura came, her sweet nectar was now on Saber's fingers and Saber didn't hesitate and licked them clean. Sakura then smiled at Saber and let her lean closer to her and kissed her, sweetly.

''You were awesome, senpai.'' Sakura said, breathing heavily from exhaustion. Saber smiled at her, she was happy that Sakura came and also that she made her happy.

''Sakura, do you mind if we switches sides, so you can take Me now, you can make love to Me. Hmm?'' Saber said. Sakura nodded.

This night will be long, they both thought.


End file.
